Photovoltaic cells convert sunlight into electric current. In a practical application of such photovoltaic cells, the photovoltaic cells are incorporated into a panel comprising a number of photovoltaic cells. One or more such photovoltaic panels are then mounted on a support structure or surface that provides maximum exposure to sunlight. The support structure or surface may be a roof, a pole, a footing, the ground, or any other surface capable of supporting the photovoltaic panels.
In order to mount the photovoltaic panels (or other flat panels) on a support structure or surface, a mounting system is necessary. The mounting system must support the photovoltaic panels around their periphery and accommodate the existing support structure or surface, which may have irregularities.